


Courage and Purity

by Cercle



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cercle/pseuds/Cercle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mimi, tunggu. Kumohon, dengarkan kata-kataku.” “Tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan!” “Siapa kau?” “Apa ada pesan terakhir, Yagami Taichi?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage and Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation. ®&© 1997-2007 Bandai. ©2007 NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc.
> 
> Bagi yang tidak suka dengan karakter, genre atau dengan author ini. Saya memberi dua pilihan :  
> 1\. Harap tekan tombol 'back'  
> 2\. Silahkan tekan tanda [X] di sudut kanan atas layar monitor Anda.
> 
> If you don’t like this pair, don’t like this author dan don’t like this fanfiction. Please press ‘back’ and don’t read this fanfiction. Thank you.

Benua Folder, tepatnya di _Dark Area_. Di dalam ruangan gelap terdapat empat digimon sedang berkumpul. “Membosankan,” ucap digimon berbentuk seperti naga berwarna hijau yang memiliki senjata besar yang ada di punggungnya. Dia adalah Groundramon,digimon naga bumi yang nama dan desain yang berasal dari ‘Ground [Dramon](http://translate.googleusercontent.com/translate_c?hl=id&sl=en&tl=id&u=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Dramon&rurl=translate.google.co.id&usg=ALkJrhhz_2IR1iPb6OS3ekkgNOAdDoiQGw)’.

“Apa ada yang punya rencana mengenai yang akan kita lakukan?” Matadoramon, sesosok digimon berbentuk manusia pisau dengan tangan dan kaki yang tajam menyerupai pisau. Dia duduk di atas batu sambil memainkan lengan-lengannya yang seperti pisau.

“Apa kita habisi saja anak-anak terpilih?” cetus Orochimon, digimon naga yang memiliki delapan kepala, namun hanya kepala yang tengah yang berwarna hitam.

“Anak-anak terpilih?”

Matadormon terlihat heran dengan usul yang diajukan oleh digimon ular tersebutkarena dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anak-anak terpilih.

“Ya, mereka adalah anak-anak yang mengalahkan _Dark Masters_ , VenomVandemon, dan Diaboromon,” jelas digimon ular hitam tersebut.

“Cih, aku pergi dahulu,” ujar digimon memakai sebuah jas berwarna biru bergaris horisontal yang ditutupi oleh sebuah jaket berwarna putih sambil berjalan menjauhi kumpulan digimon itu.

“Astamon, kau mau bersenang-senang sendirian?” tanya digimon manusia pisau.

“Bukan urusanmu,” ucap digimon yang dipanggil Astamon sambil menghilang di antara kegelapan.

* * *

“Mimi, tunggu. Kumohon, dengarkan kata-kataku.” Seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap berlari mengejar seorang gadis berambut coklat muda.

Pasangan yang sedang bertengkar itu adalah Yagami Taichi dan Tachikawa Mimi. Entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar. Tetapi, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki yang berada di dekat mereka.

“Tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan!” teriak Mimi, ia tidak memperdulikan Taichi yang terus mengejarnya.

“Setidaknya dengarkan alasanku,” Taichi menarik tangan Mimi sehingga gadis berambut coklat muda itu berbalik dan menatapnya. Mata mereka saling bertatapan.

Coklat muda bertemu dengan coklat peka.

“Aku sudah lelah denganmu, Taichi. Ini sudah lima kali kau mengingkari janjimu!” teriak Mimi menumpahkan kekesalan yang selama ini dia rasakan.

“Mimi,” Taichi terus menatap gadis yang sudah menjalin cinta dengannya selama enam bulan tersebut.

“Ini yang paling parah Taichi, kau malah meluangkan waktumu dengan Sora, padahal aku ini yang jadi kekasihmu.” Mimi menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat sekali kalau gadis itu kecewa dan marah bukan itu saja, butir-butir air pun sudah menggenang di sudut-sudut kelopak matanya.

“Mimi, dengarkan aku,” ucap Taichi yang mencoba memberikannya penjelasan.

Plak! Gadis pemegang lambang kemurnian itu menampar Taichi dengan cukup keras sehingga membuat pipi kiri Taichi memerah dan meninggalkan jejak tangan si gadis. “Aku kecewa padamu, Taichi,” ucap Mimi dengan butiran air asin yang mengaliri pipinya kemudian berlari menjauh dari Taichi.

Taichi terdiam sambil melihat ke arah Mimi yang pergi meninggalkan. Dari wajah pemuda itu terlihat kalau dia juga terluka. Dia memang bodoh karena membuat perkara ini menjadi rumit. Masalah tersebut memang salah paham.

Mimi tidak sengaja melihat kekasihnya berpelukan dengan Sora di salah satu kafe. Selama ini gadis tersebut mengetahui jika sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu memang cinta pertama Taichi, bisa saja kan perasaan itu hadir kembali dan mewarnai hati pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Ditambah lagi Mimi tidak diberitahu oleh Tachi, jika pemuda yang berstatus pacarnya tersebut akan bertemu dengan Sora. Apa salah kalau pemegang lambang kemurnian itu merasa dikhianati?

Namun di sisi lain, Taichi bukan tipe orang yang membiarkan seseorang dalam masalah. Pertemuan yang dia batalkan secara sepihak selama lima kali tersebut bukan karena masalah yang kecil. Masalah itu menyangkut tentang hubungan dua sahabat karibnya yang berada di ujung tanduk. Sora datang meminta bantuan Taichi untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Yamato. Salahkah jika pemegang lambang keberanian tersebut membantu sahabatnya yang sedang kesulitan?

* * *

Taichi yang kesal melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. “Sial!! Kenapa hal ini terjadi?!” teriak pemuda tersebut. Untunglah jalanan yang dia lalui sangat sepi. Jika tidak, mungkin dia akan menabrak kendaraan yang ada di depannya. Mobil yang dia kendarai itu menyusuri jalan yang di sisi kanannya terdapat jurang yang cukup dalam yang di bawahnya ada sebuah aliran sungai. Secara tiba-tiba sebuah lubang dimensi muncul di hadapannya. Taichi yang kaget langsung membanting stir mobirnya ke arah kanan, sehingga dia nyaris menabrak pagar pembatas jalan dan jurang.

“A-apa itu?” tanya Taichi heran sambil memperhatikan portal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam lubang itu muncul sesosok digimon. Dia memiliki tubuh seperti manusia, namun kepalanya seperti anjing bertanduk dua. Digimon itu memakai sebuah jas berwarna biru bergaris horisontal yang ditutupi oleh sebuah jaket berwarna putih. Di lehernya memakai sebuah syal berwarna merah. Lengan kirinya memegang sebuah _machine gun_ sedangkan lengan kanannya memegang sebuah belati.

Digimon itu mengarahkan _machine gun_ miliknya ke arah Taichi yang masih ada di dalam mobil. “ **Hellfire!** ” Ia menembakan peluru yang berasal dari _machine gun_ yang ada di lengan kirinya. Taichi langsung menghindar dengan cara melompat keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Tubuh pemuda tersebut terlempar keluar dan berguling-guling di aspal. Mobil miliknya kini menjadi hancur dan terbakar akibat serangan digimon itu.

“Siapa kau?” tanya Taichi sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya mendarat. Dia memegangi tangan kanannya yang terluka karena terbentur dengan aspal yang keras. Bukan hanya itu saja, terdapat juga luka-luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Digimon itu sambil berjalan mendekatinya, “Aku Astamon.”

_Digiscan : Astamon,meskipun dia adalah digimon level perfect, Namun dia memiliki kekuatan seperti Digimon berlevel ultimate. Serangan andalannya adalah Hellfire, yaitu menembakan peluru yang berasal dari machine gun yang ada di lengan kanannya._

“Kenapa kau menyerangku?” tanya Taichi sambil menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

“Aku hanya ingin melihat, seberapa besar kekuatan pemegang lambang keberanian,” jawabnya dengan santai. “ **Hellfire!** ” Astamon menyerang pemegang lambang keberanian kembali. Taichi berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari serangan itu. Tetapi, bagaimana pun dia yang seorang manusia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melawan seekor digimon. Walaupun tidak terkena serangannya, Taichi terlempar dan tubuhnya menghantam tebing yang ada di sebelah kiri jalan karena hembusan energi kuat yang berasal dari serangan Astamon.

“Apa hanya segini kemampuanmu?” tanya Astamon dengan nada mengejek.

“Sial!” Taichi kesal karena dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia terdesak dan bersandar ke dinding tebing. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, satu serang lagi dan tamat riwayatnya.

Astamon mengarahkan _machine gun_ miliknya ke arah tebing yang berada di belakang Taichi. “Apa ada pesan terakhir, Yagami Taichi?” tanya Astamon. Taichi tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia diam dan tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata, “rupanya tidak ada yah. Kalau begitu selamat tinggal, Yagami Taichi,” lanjut Astamon sambil menembakan peluru ke arah tebing yang ada di belakang Taichi.

Serangan yang Astamon lancarkan mengenai tebing dan membuat ledakan yang cukup keras. Ledakkan itu menyebabkan bebatuan dinding tebing hancur. Bebatuan itu mulai berjatuhan dari atas tebing, Taichi yang tidak dapat menghindari bebatuan itu tertimbun bebatuan dan dia dapat lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

“Cih, aku ditipu oleh dia. Kupikir pemegang keberanian itu kuat,” ucap Astamon. Terlihat sebuah portal berbentuk lingkaran di belakang Astamon. Astamon pun segera memasuki portal itu dan portal dimensi itu menghilang.

* * *

“Wah… hebat,” ucap Hikari sambil melihat sebuah akuarium yang cukup besar di hadapannya.

“Apa kau suka, Hikari?” tanya pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya.

“Em...” Hikari mengangguk. “terimakasih, Takeru. Kau mau mengajakku ke tempat ini,” ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Hari ini pemegang lambang harapan dan cahaya sedang jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang yang baru saja dibuka. Kebun binatang itu cukup luas dan banyak berbagai binatang yang ada di sana, mulai dari binatang yang hidup di darat, sampai binatang yang hidup di air. “Lihat, ada lumba-lumba,” ucap si gadis sambil menujuk ke sebuah kolam besar yang ada di dalam sebuah gedung yang cukup luas. Terlihat beberapa ekor lumba-lumba yang sedang berenang mengitari kolam tersebut.

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte_

_Kokoro no hane hirogete mada miru mirai e (Keep on-Ai Maeda)_

Ponsel Hikari berbunyi. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel merah jambu miliknya dari dalam tas. Di layar ponselnya tertera nomor telepon rumah keluarganya. Pemegang lambang cahaya tersebut segera mengangkat ponselnya.

 _‘Hikari,’_ terdengar suara wanita yang setengah menangis memanggilnya dari sebrang sana.

“Ibu? Ada apa?” Hikari mengenali kalau itu adalah Yagami Yuuko, ibunya.

 _‘Hikari, kakakmu…’_ suara Yuuko terisak-isak, wanita tersebut menangis.

“Ada apa dengan kakak, Bu?” tanya Hikari dengan wajah khawatir dan ketakutan.

 _‘Kakakmu kecelakaan. Sekarang kondisinya kritis dan dia berada di unit gawat darurat rumah sakit pusat Odaiba…’_ ujar Yuuko dari sebrang sana.

Hikari terkejut dan terdiam. Saat itu juga ia merasa tenangnya menghilang, bahkan ponselnya pun terjatuh. Bukan hanya itu saja, kekuatan yang menopang tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja lenyap dan membuat gadis tersebut jatuh terduduk. Butir-butir air mata mulai menetes dari matanya dan mengaliri pipi gadis itu.

“Hikari, ada apa?!” tanya Takeru yang kaget melihat gadis yang dikenalnya sejak kecil itu jatuh.

“Kakak…” isak Hikari, ia menutupi wajah dengan keduatangannya.

“Ada apa dengan kak Taichi?” tanya Takeru dengan wajah serius dan memegang bahu Hikari.

“Kakak kecelakaan dan kondisinya kritis,” ucap Hikari sambil menangis.

Takeru terkejut mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut gadis berambut coklat tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak percaya kalau Taichi mengalami kecelakaan. “Hikari, aku yakin kak Taichi pasti bisa melewati masa kritisnya,” dia berusaha menghibur gadis itu.

Akan tetapi, gadis itu tetap menundukan kepalanya. Karena merasa kasihan, Takeru menarik Hikari dalam pelukannya. “Tenanglah, Hikari. Kita hanya bisa berdoa agar kakakmu baik-baik saja. Kau juga harus kuat, Hikari. Ibumu pasti sangat sedih mengetahui hal ini, kau harus jadi penyemangatnya,” kata Takeru sambil membelai rambut Hikari.

“Terimakasih, Takeru,” ucap Hikari.

* * *

Tap! Tap! Tap! Suara langkah kaki Mimi menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Aroma rumah sakit mulai menusuk hidungnya. Gadis berambut coklat muda itu segera melesat ke rumah sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa Taichi mengalami kecelakaan dari Hikari. Dia menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Hikari ada di depan sebuah kamar. Gadis berambut itu duduk di sebelah Yuuko dan Takeru.

“Hikari,” Mimi segara berlari ke arah Hikari.

“Kak Mimi,” Hikari bangkitdari kursi yang dia duduki.

“Bagaimana keadaan Taichi?” tanya pemudi berambut coklat pucat dengan khawatir.

“Aku tidak tahu, doktermasih ada di ruang operasi,” ucap Hikari dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Takeru berusaha menguatkan Hikari, dengan cara memegang bahunya agar gadis itu tidak menangis.“Kita hanya bisa berdoa dan menunggu, kak,” ucap Takeru.

**_What’s next on Courage and Purity?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Berminat memberikan komentar dan kritik?
> 
> Terimaksih telah mengunjungi dan membaca fic ini


End file.
